dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Carrie Kelley
Carrie Kelley is a teenage girl who was inspired by Batman to fight crime as Robin. She is the successor of Jason Todd as Robin in a possible future. Biography ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 Carrie Kelley and her friend Michelle were walking through Gotham when it began to rain. They ran into the Arcade for shelter, Michelle was worried because she had heard that the Mutants hung out at the arcade, Carrie told her it would be fine. The lights went out and some Mutants closed in on the two girls, gagging them and threatening to cut them up. Batman took out the Mutants and saved the girls. Carrie watched out of her window as her drug addicted parents talked and saw the Batsignal light up the night sky. Inspired by Batman, Carrie bought a Robin costume and put it on in front of the mirror. Then attempted to sneak out of her apartment, nearly falling to her death within moments. Knowing it wasn't good enough if she were to be the new Robin, she began training, running across rooftops and getting in shape. Carrie followed Batman to his altercation with the Mutants and even helped take a few of them out as he worked his way to the Mutant Leader, watching as the aged Bat fought. The fight was brutal and the Mutant Leader got the upper hand and started beating Batman with a crowbar. Carrie intervened and jumped on the Mutant Leader's back, clawing at his eyes, creating enough of a distraction for Batman to incapacitate the Mutant Leader. Carrie helped carry Batman back to the Batmobile and helped put his arm in a sling. Bruce introduced himself and took her back to the Batcave where she saw Robin's suit on display and looked on in awe. Bruce once again suited up and despite Alfred's pleading was determined to stop the Mutant threat. Carrie, acknowledged as Robin, was told that her training would begin the following day but Bruce had a job for her that night. He then escorted her, disguised as a Mutant, to the Arcade. There, she tricked Rob and Don into thinking there was an important meeting happening at "the pipe". After spreading the word around the Mutants and getting them to gather, Carrie returned home on the command of Batman. ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 Robin was waiting for Batman's signal to lure Bruno into an alley so that Batman could interrogate her. Robin launched a rock at Bruno and lead her to an abandoned house where she was awestruck when Superman intervened in their operation. Michelle questioned Carrie as they never spent time together anymore, Carrie was then picked up by Alfred Pennyworth who drove her to Wayne Manor. On the night of the Joker's interview on The David Endochrine Show, Batman and Robin flew to the building where the interview would take place in the Batcopter. Batman told Robin it was purely an observational mission for her and that she had to wait in the helicopter to which she agreed. She saw Batman outnumbered and running away from gunfire and ordered the Batcopter to intervene, when it didn't react she tried to hack into it. Robin rewired the Batcopter to understand her commands and told it to decloak so that Batman could see it and escape the combat with the police. He jumped on and Robin flew away from the rooftop and told Batman that the Joker had killed lots of people whilst he and the police were fighting. They flew back to the Batcave. Batman and Robin drove on the Batcycle to the Gotham Vista Hotel after a live report showed Congressman Hector Noches demanding a nuclear strike from the 40th story ledge. Robin waited in the Batcycle whilst Batman got information then they drove to Kyle Escorts. While Batman freed Selina Kyle, Robin came across some candy floss. Batman surmised that Joker's plan would unfold at the funfair. Batman and Robin escaped through a window onto a glider when the police arrived. She nearly fell to her death twice but held tight onto Batman's cape until he hauled her up into his arms. Robin and Batman arrived at the funfair where the Joker was handing out candy floss to children. Bobby flew up and blew up the glider, Robin and Batman got to safety. Robin scaled the rollercoaster to try and stop Mary blowing it up and succeeded. Abner grabbed the teenager and strangled her, she fought and kicked him off. His collar got caught on the track and he was pulled into the motor and killed, his blood spattering over Carrie's shocked face. Following Batman's orders, Robin flew the Batcopter to Batman's location and helped him to escape the police shootout he was trapped in. He nearly blacked out again so Robin lassoed him and flew him away from the funfair. She took him back to the Batcave where Alfred tended his wounds. Carrie waited in Wayne Manor with Alfred whilst Bruce was hooked up to life support. The entire city blacked out from the EMP caused by the nuclear explosion including the life support machine and Robin's watch. Bruce woke up and suited up as Batman. He and Robin rode horses into the city. There they helped to break up the fighting in the streets. Bruce trained Carrie to ride horses when he was interrupted by the word "Where?" written in the ground by heat vision. Carrie rode with Batman in the Batmobile and took the controls when he got out. She shot a missile at Superman. Superman threw the Batmobile aside and ripped it open to talk to Robin but was interrupted by Bruce. Military officers surrounded and climbed up the Batmobile but Robin righted it and drove away. She picked up Oliver Queen and then used it to burrow underground and escape. After Bruce Wayne's supposed death, Carrie, as Robin, worked alongside Bruce and Oliver to train the Sons of the Batman and former Mutants to protect the city the way Batman would. Equipment *Robin Suit Relationships *Batman - Savior and ally. *Alfred Pennyworth - Ally; deceased. *Mutants - Enemies. *Michelle - Friend. *Bruno - Enemy. *The Joker - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (2 films) **''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1'' (First appearance) - Ariel Winter **''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2'' - Ariel Winter Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1'' Robin Dark Knight Returns.jpg Robin Carrie.jpg Carrie Robin DKR1.jpg Carrie Robin DKR1 1.jpg Carrie and Mutant.jpg ''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2'' Carrie Kelley BTDKRP2.png See Also *Robin Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes